1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving body apparatuses and exposure apparatuses, and more particularly, to a moving body apparatus having a moving body which moves on a base having a guide surface, and an exposure apparatus which exposes an object by irradiation of an energy beam.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, lithography processes that fabricate electronic devices (microdevices), such as semiconductor devices (integrated circuits and the like) and liquid crystal display devices mainly use step-and-repeat type projection exposure apparatuses (so-called steppers), step-and-scan type projection exposure apparatuses (so-called scanning steppers; also called scanners), and the like.
In these types of exposure apparatuses, a stage apparatus that comprises a wafer stage, which holds a substrate (hereinafter generally referred to as a wafer) such as a wafer, a glass plate or the like, and moves within a two dimensional surface, and a drive system, which drives the wafer stage at a prescribed velocity, is generally used. Furthermore, as the patterns transferred to wafers increase in fineness, planar motors, which can position a control target with great speed and accuracy, are used as the drive system of the stage apparatus (e.g., refer to PCT International Publication No. WO99/048192). Compared with an apparatus that uses a rotary motor, a stage apparatus that uses a planar motor has fewer portions subject to mechanical friction; consequently, the apparatus's running cost can be reduced and its configuration simplified; therefore, such stage apparatuses will likely be widely used in the future.
Not withstanding the above, when a planar motor drives a wafer stage, the reaction force of that driving force might act on the stator; if it does, vibrations that arise in the apparatus owing to this reaction force will degrade exposure accuracy.